


Mr. Fix-It

by LadyShiva17



Series: Nobody Better Hurt You [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult content implied, Drabble, F/M, adult toys, garrus is handy, morlan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShiva17/pseuds/LadyShiva17
Summary: They're having a bit of trouble in the bedroom.





	Mr. Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble. Pretty sure this is SFW. *shrugs*

"Maybe its broken?" She glanced up at Garrus, a confused look on her face. He just huffed and turned the item over in his hands, searching for a maintenance panel or something, anything he could get into and try to fix the stupid thing. 

"You're sure it's eezo-powered?" He asked, again, starting to sound a bit frustrated.

Shepard squirmed on the bed, getting kind of cold. "Mm hmm. That's what Morlan said." She rubbed her arms while she waited. 

"Hm." He frowned. "Can I see the instructions again?"

Shepard smirked to herself and reached across the bed for the data pad, giving him an eyeful. Settling next to him, she blew her dark bangs out of her eyes and pulled up the product receipt. She handed it to him and he thanked her.

Watching him, kneeling naked on the bed and hunched over the silver, cylindrical - seemingly complicated - toy in his hands, she couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
